owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraph of the End Timeline
The Seraph of the End Timeline lists the known time and date of all the events that have occurred in the ''Seraph of the End'' series in chronological order. Note: All references that pertain to Catastrophe at Sixteen are from the official English translation omnibuses. 578 B.C. *Sika Madu is born. Circa 820 A.D. *Urd Geales is born. *Ashera Tepes is born. March March 3rd *Saitō is born. October October 27th *Krul Tepes is born. Circa 1020 A.D. * Lest Karr is born. * Nix Parthe is born. * Ky Luc is born. 13th century * Crowley Eusford is born. 1500s *The Ichinose clan splits from the Hīragi clan five hundred years ago. The story goes that the eldest daughter of the Ichinose clan of the time had been exceedingly beautiful and as a result, the first and second sons of the Hīragi clan fell in love. It was the second son that managed to win the Ichinose girl's affections which the eldest son could not forgive, resulting in him raping the girl, impregnating her, and castrating his own brother. The disgraced couple were banished and were the founders of the Order of the Imperial Moon, left untouched as an eternal reminder of humiliation. 1945 September After *The Hyakuya Sect gains support from the . 1971 June June 27th *Tenri Hīragi is born. 1972-1973 *Sakae Ichinose is born. states that on Guren's first day of school, Sakae had attended First Shibuya High School 20-25 years ago thus making him around 40-41 in Catastrophe. From here, it is only subtracting from 2012 to get a figure of 1972-73.}} 1995 March March 31st *Kureto Hīragi is born. 1996 May May 10th *Shigure Yukimi is born. May 15th *Norito Goshi is born. May 23rd *Sayuri Hanayori is born. July July 26th *Mahiru Hīragi is born. August August 28th *Guren Ichinose is born. November November 22nd *Shinya Hīragi is born. 1997 January January 1st *Mito Jūjō is born. January 25th *Seishirō Hīragi is born. February February 14th *Aoi Sangū is born. 2001 *The young talented Shinya is chosen by the Hīragi clan to participate in a special training course over the next five years. August August 23rd *Eita Kusunoki is born. September September 19th *Makoto Narumi is born. October October 1st *Yayoi Endō is born. 2002 *As children, Guren Ichinose and Mahiru Hīragi play together, however, they are ripped apart due to the weight of their last names. The end of the prologue states that a "whole decade of tomorrows had passed" which pinpoints the year 2002. *While walking to school, Sayuri recalls the events that led up to her falling hopelessly in love with Guren. January January 14th *Tarō Kagiyama is born. February February 2nd *Rika Inoue is born. February 5th *Aiko Aihara is born. March March 10th *Shūsaku Iwasaki is born. 2004 May May 1st *Mikaela Hyakuya is born. July July 7th *Mitsuba Sangū is born. October October 16th *Yūichirō Hyakuya is born. November November 23rd *Yoichi Saotome is born. November 26th *Shihō Kimizuki is born. 2005 *Akane Hyakuya is born. Mahiru Hīragi describes Akane as a six to seven year old girl, the same age as Shinoa.}} December December 25th *Shinoa Hīragi is born. 2006 *After having survived the grueling battle, Shinya is adopted into the Hīragi Family and meets his fiancee, Mahiru, although is quickly shut down as she has someone she loves already. Shinya had already figured out the problem and agrees to be Mahiru's fiance until she could be with the one she loves. 2008 *Junji Haiyama is born. Junji is stated to be four years old, making his birth year 2008.}} 2009 *Mrs. Shindō joins a religious organization and begins attending strange gatherings. 2012 April First Day of School *Guren Ichinose, Sayuri Hanayori, and Shigure Yukimi begin their first day of school at First Shibuya High School. **Guren has a bottle of cola thrown at his head before being attacked by Shinya Hīragi. **Shinya attempts to befriend Guren in the classroom. **Mito Jūjō strikes up a conversation with Guren during the assembly. **Mahiru Hīragi gives her speech as freshman class representative. *19:30 JST: Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure go to the apartment complex. **Guren speaks with his father. **Guren is attacked by Saitō, who at the time, uses the alias of Makoto Kijima and calls himself an assassin from the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights. A Day of School *In a magic duel, Guren is punched by Norito Goshi which triggers a wave of laughter from the other students. Mito and Norito then get into a fight. *Shinya attacks Guren with all his might, severing an artery and sending him to the nurse's office. *After ten years, Guren reunites with Mahiru face-to-face. Another Day of School *The teacher announces the qualifying exams while Shinya tries to figure out if Guren was indeed as weak as he says he is. *When Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure were going to head home, Guren bumps into Seishirō Hīragi who then tries attacking Guren but is stopped by Shinya. *In irritation, Seishirō changes targets and attacks Shinya instead, asking him about Guren's strength. *Shinya informs Seishirō that Guren is weak and loses all respect for Guren while he was at it. *On the way home, Sayuri and Shigure apologize over and over again for being weak while Guren quiets them and begins processing the information about Seishirō. *Guren and Saitō meet again and have a discussion where Saitō asks for the cooperation of the Imperial Moon which Guren denies. *Sayuri and Shigure complete their shopping at the supermarket before Guren tasks Shigure with a mission. He then writes a letter to his father explaining the situation with the Brotherhood. Day One of Qualifying Exams *08:00 JST: The qualifying exams begin. **Shigure and Mito's match ends with the latter's victory. **Norito easily defeats a boy in his match and Shinya defeats a high-ranking spell cast by his opponent with ease. **Shinya questions Guren, asking if he knew what he had done to which he doesn't bother to stop to listen to an answer (Guren does know what happened, however). **Directly after, Guren is called for his match and defeats his opponent with what seems like a lucky wild swing. Meanwhile, Norito scoffs and Mito accuses Guren of his weakness, scolding him for having Shigure serve him while he himself was incompetent. **Shigure defends her master which sparks more ridicule. Guren then spots Mahiru, who had grown exceedingly powerful, easily defeating an opponent that was at Mito's level. **On the other hand, Seishiro was dishing out a beating to Sayuri, to the point where she loses consciousness partway. Seishiro taunts Guren who immediately tries to go and fight him but is stopped by Mahiru who proceeds to fight Seishiro off and save Sayuri, handing her to Guren before berating him on his inability to protect the girl. *Guren, with Sayuri in his arms, and Shigure proceed to leave the area to which Seishiro catcalls them, resulting from an explosion of laughter from the students. In his mind, Guren contemplates how great would feel to simply drop his ambitions and kill all of them. Day Two of Qualifying Exams *Guren's class has been undefeated ever since the start, causing Guren to wonder if what the Hiragi were doing at this school was any different from the Thousand Nights. Shinya interrupts Guren's thoughts, inquiring about Sayuri, to which Guren replies that she had been hospitalized, and suggesting that Guren forfeit his match against Seishiro which results in Shinya's opinion of Guren to lower yet again. *When Shinya enters the ring and Guren reveals his forfeit, both Mito and Norito blow their top while Seishiro laughs at the top of his lungs which spread like wildfire among the other students. *The Attack on First Shibuya High School begins. **Guren notices a red ray of light, aimed directly at Mito and Norito, and with a split-second decision, he shoves them aside, saving them from the explosion. **The war between the Hiragi and the Thousand Nights begin, much earlier than what Saito had told Guren (he never believed him in the first place). **Saito himself appears and Seishiro attacks him, only to be almost killed then blown away to safety by Guren's kick, before Guren himself attacks Saito, unintentionally revealing his true power to Shinya to which Guren asks him about his ambition to bring down the Hiragi. **Saito attacks them again but Guren and Shinya easily avoid them before the two began bickering about which of them was stronger while Saito laments about his luck, having to deal with two of the seven dangerous targets himself. **Saito begins attempting to negotiate with the two teens to which Guren doesn't buy it and tortures him to get a true answer. **Through hints given via Saito's way of talking, Shinya figures out who the traitor is and charges away into the smokescreen around them, seconds before Guren figured out for himself who the traitor is. **The attack moves into phase two, with the traitor, Mahiru Hiragi, pretending to be captured while Guren continues to torture Saito. **Guren fights Mahiru, who reveals to him that she had begun perfecting Cursed Gear. Mahiru's human personality briefly breaks through, crying to Guren that she had failed the experiment which her demon obviously rebuked. Mahiru then reveals about the Apocalypse of Christmas Day. After Mahiru shows the power of her Cursed Gear by easily bisecting Guren's Kujakumaru, Saito and Mahiru both retreat but not before Mahiru stresses how much she loves Guren. **Once the magic smokescreen was removed, Guren was able to survey the carnage brought about by the Thousand Nights' attack. Mito immediately hugged Guren which sparked Norito to make a joke about how close they were to each other to which Mito only acknowledged by stating that he was alive, resulting in Norito questioning Guren's luck with girls. Mito then questions how Guren survived to which his reply earned him another exasperated response from them. **Shinya returns and he falsely claims that Mahiru had been kidnapped which Guren takes it as Shinya truly hates the Hiragi. When discovering that Guren was still keeping up his act of incompetence, Shinya sighs in complete exasperation. Another Day of School *Sayuri had recovered from her injuries and insists that she stick by Guren's side. *As usual, Guren had another bottle of cola thrown at him but Shigure intercepts. Shinya, however, helps Guren keep his act of incompetence and interferes with Shigure's interception allowing the bottle to strike true. *Mito begins berating Guren then berates the other students who find it odd that Mito was standing up for Guren. *Norito also appears, scaring off Guren's bullies, but Guren disagrees, telling them off with the reason that he needs no friends. *Mito again tries to invite Shigure to her compound to have a talk with her father while Norito hits on Sayuri. *Guren sighs as he contemplates on why they were acting like this when they were in the middle of a war. June Another Day of School *Guren and Mito are training with each other and Guren is still insistent of keeping up his act of incompetence which irritates Mito. *Becuase of Guren's teasing (he had wondered if Mito's constant attempts to help him were because she likes him), Mito rushes off in anger to which Norito lazily told Guren off. Some students began to bully Guren. *Shinya arrives to tell the students off and orders them to return to their training. Shinya and Guren start up a conversation with Shinya commenting on Guren's ability to slack off. Shinya then shares information with Guren, stressing the fact of an internal investigation and how Guren is a target. Shinya also tells him that Kureto is watching him. *Guren and Shinya fake a fight to throw off any suspicions that they were working together. *On the way home, Sayuri and Shigure ask Guren what occurred that resulted with the bruise on his face which was a result of Shinya's kick. They complain that if Shinya had done it to help Guren keep up his act of incompetence, he should've kicked lighter but Guren told them that they were watched by the student council president. *Guren contemplates what Mahiru had told him before sending Shigure and Sayuri off to shop for food at the supermarket, informing them that they were being tailed. However, before going, they asked Guren what he wanted for dinner and he replied with curry and rice which the girls found slightly unacceptable so they decided what to make themselves. Guren leaves them with saying that anything they make would be good. *Guren shakes off the spy tailing him. *Guren meets Shinoa some meters away from the entrance of Hyakuya Orphanage where she tells Guren that her sister had told her to warn him to stay away from there as Mahiru plans to betray the Thousand Nights too. Mikaela Hyakuya then spots them and asks Shinoa if she was okay and she jokes that Guren is a pervert causing him to sigh in annoyance and walk away. Three Days Later *The rainy season had struck and the school day begins with the students paying respect to the fallen in the attack of the Thousand Nights back in April before the teacher reveals that the qualifying exams will pick up from where they left off. Guren, Shinya, Mito and Norito were to be evaluated. *09:05 JST: Guren arrives late for his exam and is tested by Kureto, ordering Shinya to attack him to which Kureto stops the attack as he knew that Shinya was holding back. Mito and Norito try to defend Guren but Kureto would have none of it. Guren is forced to reveal his true strength. Kureto then drugs him unconscious, telling him that he'd be tortured when he wakes. Three Days After *Under interrogation, Guren spins lie after lie before finally cracking in laughter due to the question of whether or not he joined the Brotherhood, arguing what would the point be if all he did was exchange which greater power was stomping down on both him and his clan. *After a tense back-and-forth between Guren and Kureto, Guren agrees to become Kureto's lapdog. *Finally free of the torture chambers in the later afternoon just when the sun begins setting, Guren has to explain his circumstances to both Mito and Norito, who were both red with fury for being tricked and lied to. However, they accept Guren's circumstances and insist on becoming his friends, prompting Guren to ponder Mahiru's actions. Several Days Later *05:00 JST: Taking several days off on the excuse of recovering from the injuries he received during torture, Guren finally took the time to call his father during breakfast. *06:00 JST: The morning news reveals the mysterious deaths of the Ueno Zoo animals and Sakae tells his son to play it safe before hanging up. Directly after, Kureto calls and orders Guren to show up at school. **On their way to school, Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure are taken aback by the complete 180 that the students exhibit now that Guren has become Kureto's retainer. **Guren fights Seishirō and plants a lie in him to get him to trap himself later. *Almost bursting out in laughter, Guren explains as little as possible to Sayuri and Shigure before charging them with the order of enjoying the student life while they still can. *09:00 JST: Guren, Sayuri, Shigure, Norito, Mito, and Shinya are all summoned to the student council's office where Guren and Shinya share speculations on the reason or reasons why. *09:02 JST: Kureto scolds the group on being late but mobilizes them for the mission of investigating the Ueno Zoo. *09:40 JST: In Meeting Room 302 which Kureto assigned to Guren, he begins briefing his team about the mission while also testing their reaction times and changing the battle plan to better reflect that. *11:29 JST: At Ueno, Guren gives the final orders to his team before the mission begins. *11:30 JST: Beginning the mission, Guren and his team encounter the strange white tiger and engage in battle with it. **After receiving a deep wound which was cauterized by Shigure's flame talisman, Guren begins planning to retreat with his team when Mahiru attacks, knocking unconscious everyone except for Guren. In the conversation that follows, Mahiru reveals that the monster that was attacking them was a chimera altered with the genetic material of a Horsemen of the Apocalypse and tempts Guren into utilizing the Cursed Gear (possibly Asuramaru) to defeat the monster. **In order to prevent the demon's curse from spreading even further, Guren amputates his own right arm resulting in Mahiru temporarily shifting back to her human side and desperately attempting to reattach Guren's arm which it did. **Promising that Guren will soon reach for the demon's power again, Mahiru turns to leave only to find a vampire noble attempting to make off with a piece of the dissected chimera but not before engaging in a fight with them. **Having awakened, Shinya questions Mahiru but to no avail which results in Guren attacking her to take a piece of the chimera she held. With no time left, Mahiru leaves, again reminding Guren that the demon had already tainted him while also teasing him when he suggests that he will catch up to her. **Shinya relinquishes the chimera piece to Guren before resuscitating the rest of the team and with their mission complete, Guren finally loses consciousness. **In his dreams, the demon begins tempting Guren. July *In the middle of the night, Guren awakens from his coma. **With Sayuri at his side, she explains while crying that Guren had been out for an entire month. In that conversation, Sayuri inadvertently confesses her feelings for Guren while also asking if she could ever fill the hole in his heart caused by Mahiru. **Shigure interrupts the conversation when Sayuri begins to get too touchy-feely. **However, Guren already launches his own plans, instructing the Imperial Moon Occult Research Laboratory to use him in their Cursed Gear research. He also calls Shinya, inquiring with him about the chimera piece to which he replies he had kept it hidden and also informing Guren of his contact with the Brotherhood. Mid-July, Ten Days Later *08:15 JST: Showing up late to class, Guren finally returns to First Shibuya High School, much to his irritation. August Mid-August *01:00 JST: In an underground research facility of the Imperial Moon, Guren is actively performing Cursed Gear research in secret. }} **After having his blood drawn and arguing against beginning human experimentation, Mitsuki Iori took Guren's blood and injected it into herself. **Using Hoarfrost, Guren amputates Mitsuki's mutated hand and kills the mutant. Although still disagreeing, Guren reluctantly allows for the research to move up a level as time is of the essence. **Guren adamantly orders Sayuri and Shigure to turn a blind eye to what he was doing on the off chance that they were captured by the Hīragis and tortured. August 20th *On a normal day of school, Guren, Shinya, and Mito bicker like normal high school kids. *Shinya leans over and tells Guren that the Thousand Nights had made contact with them and want to meet them late at night. *When class ends, Guren receives a call from Kureto ordering him to come to the student council office the following day during lunch and when his friends question the call, Guren lies and says it was his girlfriend. December December 23rd December 24th December 25th *The Catastrophe begins. 2015 2016 In Sanguinem *Yūichirō and Mikaela see a girl about to get gang-raped by sixteen-year-old boys. They go help her, which allows her to escape. As themselves attempt to run, one boy grabs Yu by the leg and beats him. When Mika goes to rescue Yu, he gets beaten too. After Mika threatens them, the group leave. He then helps an injured Yu return home to with other children. 2017 2018 *Fourteen-year-old vampire Mikaela witnesses the horrible outcomes of the "Seraph of the End" experiments done by the humans. 2020 Notes References Category:Birthdates Category:Events